


Flying Lessons: Getting in the Saddle

by multifarious



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Camillia is a good bro, Gen, Little bit of angst, Refrence to dead characters, Revelations Spoilers, Rishon the wyvern, camillia and ryoma are pals, greiving but coping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-11 00:24:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7015012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifarious/pseuds/multifarious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryoma gets his first flying lesson</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying Lessons: Getting in the Saddle

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to StichestheRobot for the beta read. I own nothing

Ryoma was not nervous, a crown prince of Hoshido did not get nervous. He was, he decided, a tad unsettled. But definitely not nervous. Rishon shifted under him and he was not nervous. He was however profoundly glad that they were still on the ground. He forced his attention back to Camilla and away from thoughts of heights. 

“Flying is not like riding a horse, you must be aware of the space all around you.” Camilla patted Rishon’s neck adjusting the ribbon there. “Wyverns have a tendency to view anything smaller than them as a snack. Scarlet trained sweet Rishon well and now it is up to you to make sure she does not fall into bad habits”

Scarlet, her name was still a wound across his heart. Ryoma wondered if there would ever be a day where he would not feel the keen agony of loss. The pain resolved him, if tiny vibrant Scarlet could take to the sky then he could find courage to fly as well.


End file.
